Late Night Chat
by flash-faker
Summary: Monroe and Nick after Episode 2.20: "Kiss of the Muse."


I do not own the NBC television show, Grimm, or any of its characters.

So, this is a mostly pointless little scene that takes place just after Episode 2.20 of Grimm: "Kiss of the Muse."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they exchanged a few words with Hank, Monroe and Rosalee left Nick at the station gazing into Juliette's eyes. Disaster averted, hero and heroine reunited, happy fairytale ending, for now. Monroe dropped Rosalee off at her house with plans to meet for lunch in a couple of days. After he got home, he sorted his mail, cleaned the kitchen, and settled down in his recliner with the remote control and a beer. After cycling through all the channels at least twice, he decided on a documentary of the Peloponnesian War.

A couple of hours later, Monroe was awoken by the sound of keys in the deadlock on the front door. Nick lumbered into the living room just as Monroe was rising from his station in front of the television. He marveled that Nick was as successful as he was, being a deadly wesen assassin, when he couldn't enter the house without thumping, rattling, or slamming. There was also often yelling.

"Hey, Monroe, you're still awake," Nick stated.

"Well, sort of," Monroe said. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't expect you back tonight."

Nick looked abashed. "I, um, I hope I'm still welcome."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I know I was really rude earlier…I'm sorry."

"Well, yeah, I was pretty taken aback at first, but then Juliette called, and Hank came over with your drawing…"

"I guess you guys really went all out?"

"We spent most of last night in the trailer…uh, Rosalee was with us…I hope that's okay." Their earlier conversation came to mind, about how Monroe was too involved in Nick's life. Even once he knew Nick had been under the influence of the Musai, the words had still stung. "I should probably give you back the keys to the trailer," Monroe said, retrieved his jacket from the coat rack, and started searching the pockets.

"No," Nick said, "No, don't. I want you to have a set. And, of course, it's okay that Rosalee went to the trailer."

Monroe paused and put the jacket back on its hook. "Oh, uh, okay."

"Monroe, I'm sorry, for _anything_ that I said or did after _she_…" Nick shuddered and made a face like he had just eaten a brussel sprout. It wasn't pretty. Monroe recognized that face from Sunday brunch two weeks before. "I want to thank you. Hank told me what you all did and about getting Juliette's help…I owe you…a lot—again—still."

"Alright, alright," Monroe said. "We're okay. And I stopped keeping score after the Lowen games." Monroe started walking towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything? A beer, food, a cup of warm milk?"

"No, uh, Juliette fed me. I was over there…"

"So, you guys finally got to talk?" Monroe put his beer bottle in the recycling bin and leaned against the counter.

"It was great." Nick smiled. "She remembers me." There was a look of awe on his face.

"I'm a little surprised that you aren't still over there."

"We decided to take it kind of slow. You know, a lot has changed over the last year."

Monroe nodded. "Oh, well, you're still welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Nick let out a breath as if he had been holding it. "Thanks, thank you, I was really hoping you would say that."

"You do owe me some veggie steaks, though."

"Didn't you eat both of them?" Nick asked. "And I thought you weren't keeping score?"

"Not unless it's about food."

"Okay, I'll get you anything you want."

"Don't worry about it. I'm kidding. I'm just glad you're okay. Besides, you'll probably want to have dinner with Juliette from now on."

"Not every night," Nick said. "Slow, remember?"

"Yeah," Monroe said. He left the kitchen, hitting the switch on the way out, then started turning off the lamps in the living room. He blew out a candle on the coffee table. "I've got to go to bed. What about you? You must be tired?"

Nick followed him up the stairs. "Monroe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd be dead, or worse, if you didn't butt into my life occasionally. I don't want you to stop."

"Don't worry. I won't." He slapped Nick lightly on the shoulder. "And hey, I'm happy for you and Juliette."

Nick smiled again. "Goodnight, Monroe."

"Night, get some sleep. There'll be quinoa muffins with molasses and vegan sausage patties for breakfast."

Nick looked like he was about to reject the idea, as he usually would, but surprised Monroe by saying, "I'll be there."

Monroe smiled as he walked into his bedroom and turned on the light.


End file.
